


This Sweet Summer Time

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Some Humor, innocent mother base fun, let the diamond dogs be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Mother Base can get unbearably hot, especially in summer.





	This Sweet Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I hit 500 followers on Tumblr so I wrote this up as a thank you!!
> 
> The Phantom Pain: The Beach Episode  
> Just a cute and silly fic for fun, not to be taken too seriously!

“Ocelot, I need you to sign these.” 

Looking over his shoulder, Ocelot saw Kaz making his way towards him on his signature crutch. He turned fully towards him and waited for him to catch up. The two men were on the main command platform, the sun shining brightly above them. It was certainly a hot one that day on Mother Base. Ocelot could see Kaz’s forehead already lining with sweat. 

“I don’t know why you dress so heavily, Miller.” He said to him as he waited for Kaz to pull out the papers. Kaz just grumbled in reply as he shoved the papers he acquired from his jacket’s inner pocket towards Ocelot. As Ocelot started to look them over, the two heard footsteps running towards them. They both looked to the side to see Venom running towards them. 

“Boss-!” Kaz cut himself off as he saw Quiet come into view, running towards them as well. Venom quickly turned around to face Quiet with a slight smirk on his face and slightly bent his knees into a defensive stance, like he was ready to take off into any direction. 

“Ah.” Ocelot only said out loud as he noticed that Quiet was slowly walking towards Venom with something in her hand, returning the same smirk. 

“Is that-?” 

“A water balloon.” Ocelot finished Kaz’s sentence and looked back down at the papers. Kaz on the other hand stared at the two grown soldiers agape. Were these two really acting so childishly? 

“Boss! What the hell is this?” He called out to Venom, only to get ignored as Venom ran by him with Quiet following suit. Kaz stood there dumbfounded. He looked to Ocelot who was only ignoring the shenanigans around him. 

Venom ran by him again, this time with his hair and shoulders slightly damp. 

“Seems like she hit her mark.” Ocelot remarked nonchalantly, still not truly looking up. 

“This... This is absolutely ridiculous, Boss!” Kaz shouted as Quiet now ran by him. The two were now out of sight, still not acknowledging Kaz’s words, only irritating him further. 

Still reading over the sheets of paper in his hands, Ocelot just slightly raised his eyebrows. There was no stopping those two whenever they were getting up to something. 

While still in shock in what he just saw, Kaz turned his attention back to his actual task at hand. He went over the concepts these forms were suggesting and Ocelot responded in turn. 

The two had shifted to stand in the shade, below and slightly to the side of a walkway. It was a little better, but it was impossible to truly win against the heat here. 

Soon enough, they heard the running footsteps again. Only this time it was above on the exact walkway they had moved towards. Kaz gritted his teeth and decided to ignore them this time. 

Above, Venom was walking backwards with his hands up and Quiet was slowly approaching him. But she didn’t have a water balloon this time. 

She had a full bucket of water. 

Without warning she lunged towards him and Venom’s reflexes worked fast enough to grab the bucket before she could throw the water inside at him. They struggled with the bucket, Venom trying to push it away and Quiet trying to jolt it in a way to get him. 

Quiet’s boot slipped on some water that had splashed out of the bucket and she lost her grip on it. Not expecting this, Venom pushed back without any resistance and the bucket tipped sideways. 

Clicking his pen back in, Ocelot was about to hand over the signed forms when a rush of water came down in front of him. 

All over Kaz. 

A feminine gasp could be heard above him and Ocelot just stared at Kaz, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. 

Kaz, from his beret to his shoes, was absolutely soaked. Water slowly dripped off of him as he gritted his teeth and his lone fist gripped his crutch tightly. 

Up on the walkway, Quiet gaped at what happened and Venom grabbed her hand, pulling her away. The two ran down the platform, down the stairs and disappeared behind another building. 

A sharp, loud laugh escaped from Ocelot and he quickly held up his fist to his mouth, attempting to turn it into a cough. 

“Don’t... you... dare... laugh...” Kaz slowly growled out to him and Ocelot shook his head. 

“I’m-” He was cut off by his own body betraying him as he let out a snort. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. “I’m not.” 

Kaz angerly snatched the forms out of Ocelot’s hands and trudged off in the opposite direction that the other two ran off to. Probably to change and then hunt them down. 

Watching this, Ocelot’s shoulders shook and he bit his lip as he did his hardest to hold back more laughter. 

\--- 

Seated against a wall of one of Mother Base’s many bright orange buildings, Venom and Quiet let out small laughs together. Quiet looked up at the sky, still laughing and shook her head. Once their laughter died down, she looked over to Venom to her left and raised her eyebrows, another smirk on her face. 

_He’s going to be so pissed._

Venom read her expression and nodded. 

“I’m sure I’ll be hearing all about it later.” 

He let out a deep breath and rested his head back against the wall, closing his lone eye. Quiet looked him over, just watching him relax. Her mind went back to only moments earlier when he had held her hand as they ran away. Her right hand tingled slightly at the thought and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Quickly shaking her head, Quiet turned her attention to the seagulls above them to distract herself. 

The two sat like that for a few minutes until Venom spoke up. 

“That was a good way to cool off, I suppose.” 

Quiet hummed in response, not looking at him. It definitely included more running than cooling off. At first it was they were tossing the water balloons back and forth for fun and then it turned into a competition. 

“At first at least.” Venom mumbled and Quiet let out a small giggle. 

The silence came back for a moment but then Venom spoke up yet again. 

“What if we went to an actual beach some time?” Venom asked her and Quiet now turned her head towards him, eyebrows raised in response. “It could be a good vacation for all of us, and we’d have more room to run around.” 

When was the last time she was at the beach? Especially for pleasure? It was impossible for her to recall so she figured she’d go with it. 

Quiet gave Venom a small smile and a slight nod. 

“Great. Now... we just have to convince Kaz to go with it.” Venom said uncertainly, scratching his cheek. Quiet let out another small giggle. 

\--- 

With her back on the comfortably warm sand, Quiet was experiencing a small moment of peace for once. She could hear waves softly crashing in front of her and the noise of some Diamond Dogs as they milled about doing all different types of activities. 

Their beach day had come. 

Quiet thought it was just a fleeting idea Venom had since she hadn’t heard anything about it further for weeks. It wasn’t until two days ago he appeared in her cell and told her they found an isolated shoreline they could use. And now they were all on the beach together. 

Quiet had found herself a spot she could relax away from everybody. She’d leave them alone and they’d leave her alone, just as she wanted it. She was lounging in her standard bikini and she smirked at the convenience of her general attire. 

Along with Venom and some Dogs, Ocelot was here and even a grumbling Kaz. Those two were further away behind her, not necessarily on the beach, watching from afar. She was surprised that not only this was happening but that they both actually showed up. 

“Having fun?” 

Quiet sat up and looked to her left to see Venom walking towards her, his head at a slight tilt. A soft blush crossed her cheeks as she gazed at him. He was shirtless and only in his bathing suit shorts. He casually sat down next to her and she gave him a small nod, staring at him. 

“It’s been... awhile since I’ve been to the beach.” Venom mumbled and Quiet gave him a sympathetic smile. She had heard about all the types of events MSF had done in the past, including some at the beach. Even though his expression didn’t change much, Quiet could see the sad look in his lone eye. 

All around them they could hear the various Dogs yelling and having fun. Barbequing, water gun fights, splashing around in the ocean. It was a ridiculous scene but Quiet knew it was something Venom needed. 

She stood up quickly and reached a hand down to him. A puzzled expression crossed his face as he hesitantly placed his hand into hers. After he stood up, she led him over to the main group of Dogs. They welcomed them cheerfully, albeit a little drunk. A small smile was on Venom’s face as he realized what Quiet was doing for him. 

As the day went on, Quiet and Venom had fun together on the beach. It was a time of peace that they all needed. In a life style of every day potentially being your last, these moments in time had to be cherished. Quiet always looked over to Venom and it made her stomach flip to see him even the littlest bit happy. 

\--- 

Night had fallen and everyone was packing up, preparing to head back to base. 

Quiet stood at the shoreline, making sure her feet were only slightly covered by the incoming waves. The smell of salt and smoke filled her nose and she found comfort in it. Another wave brushed against her feet and she looked down. She imagined what it’d be like to just succumb herself into those waves freely but she knew she couldn’t. 

“We can come back.” 

The voice behind her belonged to Venom. 

Not looking back at him, Quiet let out a content hum. 

He stepped up to stand next to her. The ocean breeze made her ponytail billow behind her. 

They didn’t know who did it first, but their hands ended up once again in each other's. Quiet turned to look up at him and he was already gazing down at her. A gentle smile spread across her face and he returned the same smile. 

The two of them stood like that for what seemed forever. 

Neither one in that moment wanted to go back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Ocelot snorts when he laughs.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And for 500 followers!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
